The Chronicals of Henry Gale
by New Warrior of Fire
Summary: A rap by Jack Shepard outlining the events surrounding Henry Gale. My second Lost rap. Please Review.


So I was sittin' in the hatch one day

Just kickin' back

When from the other room Locke yelled to me, 'Jack!'

I rolled my eyes, but I came anyway

It occurred to me that Sayid had picked up a stray

A middle aged homie, scrawny and pale

I asked him his name and he said, 'Henry Gale'

So I patched him up, then took Locke aside

To ask him if he thought that the new guy had lied

He said, 'Naw, I think he might be cool

It's innocent until proven guilty, fool

But we still weren't sure, so Anna talked to him and soon

He coughed up a map to his alleged 'balloon'

She got Sayid and Charlie and set off on the trail

To find out if our guy was the real Henry Gale

They came back a few days later, Henry said 'So soon?

Weren't y'all able to find my balloon?'

Sayid said 'Yeah, we found it, and we know that you lied

A few weeks ago you told us that your wife had died

Said you buried her there, thought you were real slick

But I dug up that grave and there weren't no chick

There was a guy, and I want y'all to see

It says 'Henry Gale' on his photo I.D.'

So I ran into the jungle, feelin' deranged

I went out to the line to get 'Henry' exchanged

I was looking for a trade, but instead I found Mike

Who apparently was back from his Walt-searchin' hike

He said 'I found the Other's hood, they be livin' in the slums

Wearin' bare feet and rags, yo, we can take these bums

Me and four people is all that we need

So you, Kate, Sawyer and Hurly can come

But not Sayid'

So I said, 'Alright, let's go find your son

But first I have to go to the beach to get some guns'

I got a couple of rifles, and an assload of shells

Came back to the hatch and I said, 'What the hell?!'

I went inside and found three people shot

Anna and Libby were dead, but Michael was not

He looked me in the eye and said, 'Henry shot me!

He killed the girls, and then went off free

So I talked to Sayid, who quickly surmised

That Michael shot the girls 'cause he been compromised

He said, 'He's tradin' you to the Others, to get back his son

So go along with him, but don't load his gun

I take another route, and I'll meet y'all there

I'll cover your backs, and set up a flare'

So I said, 'Alright, sounds like a plan.'

I met up with Michael, and then we began

He said he was takin' us to the Other's camp

But we got shot by trank darts and went out like a lamp

We woke up on the docks, just in time to see

Michael get his son back, and then go off free

The time was upon, our doom was near

And everything that happened became apparently clear

He screwed us all over, played us for suckers

Sold us out to the Others, thanks a lot, Mother Fucker!

The Others bagged my head, and then I was beset

By an iron chamber and a blond bitch named Juilet

Who couldn't seem to understand that I wasn't in the mood

For her playin' mind games and bringin' shitty food

Also I was visited again and again

By the Other's dumb-ass leader, who now said his name was Ben

Then one day I saw some X-rays, which started up the rumor

That someone, maybe Ben? Had a spinal tumor

I called him on it, he said 'far be it from I,

To bring you all this way just so I wouldn't die

But later he confirmed my suspicions were true

He said 'I needed saving, and I need it from you'

So I put it back on him, I said 'far be it from I,

To come all this way just so you wouldn't die

Now that things had come down to the wire

Juliet told me Ben was a dangerous liar

She said, 'You should do it, but kill him as you go

It's a complicated surgery, no one would know'

She said 'I want you to think about it, Jack'

So I said 'What the hell, I'll "fix up" his back!'

The next day Ben was on the table, I was getting' in my groove

Juliet was watchin' me to see when I'd make my move

Soon I saw my opportunity, I had to be precise,

So I moved toward his kidney and I made a big slice

I said, 'Yo, the Others, y'all can't afford to wait

'Cause within the hour Ben will meet his fate

So for cryin' out loud, let me talk to Kate'

I talked to Kate, via the radio

I said, 'there isn't much time, so you gonna hafta go!'

Kate was off and runnin' at my command

It finally seemed that we had the upper hand

I said, 'A kidney repair job is what Ben's gonna need,

But until February we'll just let the sucka bleed!


End file.
